But my feelings for you are forever!
by Riauna
Summary: Romy! “Ah do got a B.B. Gun...and this room does have a balcony...”
1. Home

Let me start off by saying that though I did enjoy the X-Men movies, I strongly believe they should have been done differently (But that's because I did read the comics when I was a kid and still do to this day) I normally work within the realms of Harry Potter but find myself interested in branching out towards other things. X-Men just seemed to jump out at me. So I am sorry if my story isn't as true to the movies as many of the other stories out there are. Like I mentioned before, I read the comics, so a bit of the comics might come out in this piece.

I do not own any of the X-men, way too broke for that. So to assume that I do is just stupidity, so there!

So I guess I shall begin, see where my writings take me, if I'm lucky then this will work out and I won't feel so tied down to my usual fanfiction topics.

And let me apologize now ahead of time. I suck w/ the accents and if any one has any advise for me I will gladly take it:)

Btw, this story was inspired by the song 'Forever" by Papa Roach. You can hear the song on my Myspace- look under Melaura (not many, you know you got the right page if there are strippers in the back ground)

So yeah, don't own X-men, don't own the song, don't even think about suing cause you will never find me:) Read on!

0000000

He recognized her right away, Ororo had talked about her so many times that the mutant called Gambit could almost feel as though he knew the femme personally. He watched as she tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear before cautiously looking around. She looked ashamed, scared, yet excited all at the same time. Then again, her expression matched many of the others who stood in line to get "The Cure". He wandered if Stormy knew the femme was here getting ready to change her life forever. He couldn't imagine so, Stormy would not be a fan of the cure if she was anything like Gambit remembered.

He was caught off guard for a moment, though never showed it, as he watched Rogue turn her head towards him. She had noticed his gaze, few ever did. Gambit smirked and tipped an imaginary hat towards her direction. She shook her head before focusing back to the now moving line. The smirk remained plastered to his pretty boy face as he pushed his way through the Mutant mob that had formed early that morning. It was no surprise that not all Mutants would take so kindly to this so called _cure_.

000000000000

Rogue could touch. It was an odd feeling to say the least, so long had she convinced herself that touch would never be possible and here she was...able to touch. She let out a tired sigh as she tucked a strand of white hair behind her ears. She had decided to let her auburn hair grow out a long time ago and with the changes involving her mutation, she felt other changes dealing with her appearance were needed as well. This was her...oh how would she describe it...rebirth.

She was no longer a mutant. This thought both excited and plagued her all at the same time. She could not return to the institute. It had been the closest thing to a home for her, but she didn't belong there anymore. She wasn't a mutant any longer.

She hoped Logan would forgive her. Though he had made no move to stop her Rogue could not escape the feeling that he would be...well a little betrayed to say the least. She felt like she had turned her back on everything she and the others had stood for. Was it so wrong to wish to be...normal. A sadistic laugh escaped her lips as she stared down at her still gloved hands. How long would she force herself to wear these...she didn't need them anymore. Still, a strange sense of foreboding rose within her chest every time she considered taking them off.

Rogue had watched the news...the fight between the X-men and Magneto left her close to tears. Jean, Scott, the Professor. All of them were gone...forever. Roque shook her head as if to stop the tears that threatened to spill down her cream colored cheeks. Though she no longer possessed her Mutant ability, she was not weak. Especially now when she had so much to figure out, how could she be weak.

Her thoughts traveled back to the institute. Maybe she would return in the future...she owed Logan and the others that much. An explanation...a reason even. But she had things to do before she returned. First step was to find a ride out of New York. She had been away from Mississippi for far too long. It was time for her to once again visit the face she had been all too shamed to see. She owed her childhood friend that much.

00000000000000000000000000

_2 Weeks Later_

"Logan, I suggest you calm down. You won't solve anything by throwing a tantrum fit for a three-year-old" The school's own Weather Witch commented wearily. Logan had been like this ever since they returned from the fight with Magneto. Though part of his frustration was due to the recent death's that had occurred, his other concern was for a young girl with sparkling green eyes.

"Calm down? We haven't heard from her in what? Two weeks! What if she's in trouble, what if she's..." Logan stopped himself from going any further. He didn't want to think of any possibility involving Rogue injured. Maybe he should have stopped her...but what was that he told her.

_I'm not your father...just your friend._

Now he wished he had acted like her father, maybe he could have even grounded her. Storm

sat down in her office chair while massaging her temples.

"Logan...I am sure that Rogue is fine." Logan grunted.

"You mean you hope Rogue is fine. If she is ok then why the hell hasn't she called!"

"If Rogue did indeed get the cure...then understand how much she must have on her mind. The shock of it all must be overwhelming. Give her sometime."

"And how much time would that be?"

"When she understands that she still has a home...with or without her Mutant abilities." Logan let out a loud huff before storming out of the office. The pictures on the walls shook as he slammed the door shut.

0000000000000000000

Rogue felt small against the looming hospital. She still covered herself as if her skin was still poison...even after two weeks. She had yet to touch a single person, almost afraid that the cure did not work. She stepped in through the front automatic doors feeling a burst of cool air. She didn't bother asking for directions as she past the pretty receptionist at the front. She may not have been here in a while but she still remembered every detail on how to get to his room. To Cody's room.

She hated the smell of hospitals, it was the same as any other. It reeked of Death, but then again, there was always someone dying. But not Cody...Rogue somehow knew that even after all this time...he would be alive. Just in a coma...a coma that Rogue put him in. Even without the nagging voices in her head to remind her...she knew. It had been the innocent kiss of a child that had put him there. It had been that moment that Rogue knew...she was a Mutant.

Rogue didn't enter the room at first, she just stood there behind the glass that let you look in on the sleeping patient. How many years had it been now? Rogue didn't want to think about it as she stared at his emotionless face. He looked so much older then she remembered, no longer the blond headed child that had dared to kiss her so many years ago. Why did bad things happen to all the good people. Cody had been just a child...a little boy with a crush on a girl. Had they known...had Rogue known.

She slowly walked into the hospital room. He was hooked up to several different machines, all in place so he could keep living...just in case he ever...he ever woke up.

"Poor boy...he neva gets visitors." A soft voice said from behind. Rogue whipped her head around to see one of the nurses standing at the doorway. She was tall and slender with rosy cheeks, her blonde hair fell around her face in little rings. Her soft blue eyes watched the boy with sadness before turning their attention back to the lone figure with white stripes.

"His parents...do they...don't they still come around?" The nurse shook her head sadly causing a few of her curls to bounce in the process.

"They died a few years back, left everything to dis hospital in order to keep dis boy alive." Rogue nodded before turning her attention back to Cody.

"If anything happens...if anything changes...can ya have someone give meh a call?" The nurse smiled, her eyes igniting a small sparkle of joy.

"Ah can do dat, it's nice to see...he still has someone lookin out for him." Rogue nodded before taking a seat in the empty chair beside his bed. The nurse smiled as she stepped out of the room to give the two some privacy.

"Cody...neva meant ta hurt ya...been long time an fo that ah'm sorry sugah." A small tear trickled down Rogue's cheek as she glanced over to all the machines. "Ya neva deserved this sugah, ya was juss a boy."

00000000000000000000000

Ororo strained to make sense of it all. She could do this, she had to do this, but to run a school. An understaffed school at that. The Weather Witch let out one of many sighs as she looked over the many files stacked on her desk. She would need to call in a few favors, not many qualified teacher exactly jumped at the idea of teaching a bunch of Mutants who couldn't fully comprehend the powers they were born with. A knock at the door broke her concentration.

"Come in." Ororo called trying to sound as energetic as possible.

_How did Xavier keep this up?_

It was Bobby Drake, their resident ice machine.

"Good morning professor." He tried to hide the urgency behind his greeting.

"Bobby, good morning. What brings you here? Don't tell me that your already getting into trouble when school hasn't even started yet." Bobby forced a laugh as he took a seat near her desk.

"I was just...I was curious if anyone had...had heard from Rogue." Ororo looked down at the boy with pity.

"Logans working on that." Bobby shook his head with a frustrated cry.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't kissed Kitty...if I hadn't reminded Rogue that she was...different. I never wanted her to go off and get the cure. What if she got hurt...what if something had happened to her in the process?" Ororo had heard arguments close to this before...only then they had come from Logan who wished he had just stopped her when she tried to leave.

"There are too many if's to try to predict what would have happened had things been different." Bobby looked up at the weather witch with sad eyes. He looked close to tears.

"I pushed her away." Storm shook her head.

"You saw her when news first came out about the cure...this was a decision that she made."

"Will she...will she ever come back." Ororo stood up before walking to the other side of her desk where Bobby Drake was seated.

"I'm sure she will...she just needs some time to figure things out."

"I did care about her professor...I never meant...I never wanted to hurt her." Ororo nodded as she gently placed a hand on the sad boy's shoulder.

"I know Bobby...we all know." Bobby didn't say anything else before making his way out of the office. The door shut loudly behind him. Ororo understood his fear for the young Rogue, but the Weather witch had to have faith in the girl's decisions. A new knock broke her out of her thoughts causing a slight irritation to start building with in her. This knock however was from the large window that was to the right of her desk. She looked over to see a smiling Cajun leaning casually on a familiar Bo Staff.

"Gambit!"

0000000000000000

"Ah shouldn be here." Rogue muttered to herself. On one hand she felt as if she had already burned this bridge without saying goodbye, that she had waited too long. On the other hand she felt as if she had not waited long enough, four weeks was not a very long time. The mansion was quiet as she made her way in through the kitchen door. Just as she had hoped, a spare key was still waiting for her under one of the rocks in a small garden to the left of the door. She had wanted to go to their graves to say goodbye, but she wasn't ready to believe that three members of what had become like her family were gone. The professor had always seemed like that knowing father patient enough to let you learn your mistakes on your own. Jean and Scott were like older siblings, each balancing out each other just enough so neither would drive you insane. It was hard to think of them not being around.

She placed the brown duffle bag down on the kitchen floor as she breathed in the familiar surroundings. This was the closest thing she had to a home, she understood now why she so needed to return. She may not be a mutant anymore, but that didn't mean that she was no longer Rogue. She didn't need her powers to be family here, she just needed to be herself, they would understand. They had to understand. She walked over to the fridge in hopes to grab a bottle of water. With all the extensive training the students at Mutant High received, Ororo had always made it a point to keep the fridge stocked with a constant supply of water bottles. She took a seat at the small table used mainly to store food when big meals were in order (which was mostly always) and let the warmth of the place consume her. She was happy, happiest she had been in the last four weeks even. She brought the water bottle to her lips before glancing to the doorway to the kitchen. She lowered the bottle slowly as her eyes widened.

"Logan..."

"Hey kiddo." An immediate silence filled the air as the two took the time to size each other up. When Logan could no longer take just staring at her he began walking towards the young Rogue.

"Are yah mad?" Rogue asked cautiously.

"Furious." Rogue nodded, she knew to expect anger. She just wished Logan of all people would have understood. Within seconds Logan was standing before her.

"I...um, I..." Rogue was struggling to explain herself. Minutes before she had her speech completely rehearsed in her head but now...

"So are you going to give me a hug or am I going to have to beg?" Logan asked as a small smile graced his lips. Rogue did not hesitate before wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. "Welcome home kid." Rogue's eyes blurred with tears threatening to spill out at any moment. She was home.

0000000000

Like I stated earlier, I have never written an X-Men fic, so this is a new area for me. But I would like to know if I should continue or just give up on it now. I want to try this out, but not if I bombed it already just from the first chap, lol. So make sure to leave a review:)

Riauna


	2. This is Rogue

For those who don't know, Cody was Rogue's childhood friend in the X-Men comics. He sneaks a kiss to Rogue and that is when her powers had kicked in(if you follow the comics). If anything I write confuses you, feel free to ask, I don't mind explaining myself:)

I DO NOT own anything X-Men characters, not creative enough for that.

Now for a few Thank You's

a proud geekfreak - I'm right with ya with the seeing where it goes cause I'm not even sure, but I will be continuing this:) Thanx for the review.

Lovestoread- I LOVED your review, lol. It always makes me happy when someone has a lot to say about what I have written. And I agree, Remy is a hot Cajun, lol. This chapter doesn't have as much to it, but things will get better:)

Frigid Vampiress- Thank you:)

TaraFish- Thank you:) I'm glad you like

HondaAshiya- Don't worry, there will be plenty of Romy.

Well on with the story, I hope you enjoy:)

0000000000000000000

"I suppose you would rather wait till tomorrow before we begin with all the talking like one big pussified X-men family." Logan commented as he finally released Rogue from their hug. Rogue seemed to be considering it for a moment, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to everyone right now.

"Yeah...ah think waitin might be bettah. No point wakin everyone up." Logan nodded as he walked over to Rogue's duffle bag and picked it up off of the floor.

"Right. I'll take you to your old room and then go let Storm know you're here. Just be prepared for a lot of explaining in the morning. These X-Men have been very worried about you." Rogue couldn't help but smile.

"And you sugah? Have you been worried?" Logan snorted causing Rogue to laugh. Some things just don't change. The two embraced the calm feeling of content that washed over the two as they made their way to Rogue's room. Rogue never imagined she would ever find a time when the school would be silent, what with all the pranks, laugher, and fights...it seemed unreal that there was nothing going on except for undisturbed sleep.

"Well...this is your stop kiddo." Logan whispered as the two stopped before her door. Rogue was filled with immense relief when she saw it was her old room. A reassuring feeling that she had not been replaced.

"Logan...thank yah" Logan grunted while trying to hide the smile that threatened to spill over his face.

"Just don't go running off again. I'm too old to be worrying about you all the time." Rogue giggled softly while leaning her head against her door.

"So yah were worried."

"No..." Rogue smiled before planting a soft kiss on Logan's cheek. It was an odd feeling...this whole touching business. Even now with the cure she was left hesitant to come too close to anyone. But Logan...Logan was different. He had always been different.

"Good nigh sugah."

"Good night Rogue."

00000000000000000000000000

"Remy just don't know what be wrong wit de's petits." The Mutant known as Gambit muttered while his two gloved hands gently massaged his temples. He was currently seated in the office of one of the few real friends he had in this world, his most precious Stormy. She was the only one outside his guild who truly knew his most guarded past. She even had the bravery to except him for it.

"Well I suppose they are just distracted because Rogue has returned. I must admit, even I am still a little out of it."

"Rogue...de petite who got de cure?" Ororo nodded as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Yes, I spoke with her this morning. She arrived late last night as has already begun re-enrollment with the school. She will be starting her classes in just a couple of days." Gambit nodded as he pulled out a deck of cards from one of his many pockets. Thieves be needing pockets.

"De Petite...she cute non?" Ororo scowled at the Cajun's comment.

"She is also off limits seeing as you _will_ be her teacher!" Gambit smirked as he lazily leaned back in his chair, his boots resting softly on Ororo's desk.

"Aint her teacher yet non?" Ororo crossed her arms over her chest showing she did not approve of the conversation at hand.

"And she's not 18." Gambit let out a dramatic sigh before sliding his boots off the desk and sitting up strait..

"Remy understand chere, no need to be upset. Remy just curious bout de young femme." Ororo scowled as she began shuffling a small stack of papers on her desk. "Can Remy ask you one question chere?" Remy asked as he began shuffling through the deck of cards, more out of habit then anything else.

"You may ask." Remy nodded as leaned back once again into the chair.

"Dis Rogue, why de Petite get de cure?" Ororo set the stack of papers down as her eyes glazed over with a faraway look.

"It would be wrong of me to tell you her reasons, as personal as they are for her. Understand that I do not just look at Rogue as my student...but also a friend." Remy nodded before standing up and hiding the deck of cards back into one of his many pockets.

"Remy understand Chere...didn mean t pry non." Ororo smiled before she too stood up.

"I understand Remy, just know that Rogue is a very private person. I could never betray what little trust I have gained from her." Remy returned her smile with one of his own before offering her his arm.

"Well dis Cajun be hungry, care t join me?" Ororo nodded as she took the offered arm with ease.

0000000000000000

"Like oh my God! You are like, so lucky you didn't have to attend classes today." An excited Kitty shrieked as she opened the door to Rogue's room. She didn't even bother to knock...though she never had before. Roque glanced up from the book she was reading to smile at the young valley-girl.

"Well hello to you too sugah." Rogue should have known that Kitty would be the one person in this whole freak establishment to act as if Rogue had never left and just pick up where everything left off.

"Oh, sorry, hi...I'm just so bumbed out with all of these like...tests. Give me a class where like all I have to do is hack into the Government's secret files and I'm like, all okay. Put me in physics and I'm like, who gives a shit if gravity holds us all down, just except it and be all like, you know, happy and stuff." Rogue laughed as she watched Kitty sit down on the edge of her bed. Rogue rolled over so she was now resting on her back, her book lay open and faced down on one of her pillows. "It's just totally not fair." Rogue rolled her eyes as she moved to sit beside Kitty.

"It will all be ova soon enough, juss wait." Kitty rolled her eyes as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"That's like easy for you to say! You only have one year left." Roque shook her head with laugher before laying back down on her back, her legs dangling off the bed and onto the floor. One year...those words hit more of a mark then Rogue would be willing to admit. What would she do when she left this place. She couldn't dare ask to stay...she wasn't a Mutant anymore.

"So ah miss anythin?" Rogue asked in hopes of distracting her mind. Kitty shook her head no with a heavy sigh.

"Logan teaches the danger room sessions, god only knows why Storm allowed him to be alone with children." Roque snorted at this. "Beast teaches English, art, and history. Storm covers all math and science, got a few more teachers that will be coming soon. But on the like plus side, we have a smoken new french teacher." It was Rogue's turn to roll her eyes now.

"Ah bet. He's still too ol." Kitty shook her head with a goofy grin stuck to her face.

"You wouldn't think that way if you saw him." Rogue gazed at the ceiling with a strong feeling of content. She only hoped that she would feel this way in the morning...when she had to face Bobby. Even thinking of him sent a nervous spasm to flow through her body. Kitty glanced over towards Rogue with a nervous expression.

"Rogue...can I ask you a question?" Kitty asked more timid then Rogue had ever seen the brunette.

"Sure sugah." Kitty nodded with a sigh as she fidgeted with the end up the blue bed sheets nervously.

"Like...why did you get the cure...and then leave us?" Rogue sat up and was startled by the hurt in Kitty's eyes.

"Well...ah just...I needed to touch darlin..." Kitty immediately regretted asking as she saw how Rogue's eyes begin to water. "And ah...I neva planned awn leavn fo good...ah came back." Rogue was thrown off as Kitty enveloped her into a large comforting hug.

"Oh girl! You don't have to explain yourself...I should have known better. I just...I never got to tell you before how much you, God Rogue, I consider you like a best friend!" Rogue found herself at a loss for words. Not one person had ever expressed themselves this freely to Rogue before.

"Thank ya Kitty...Ah mean it." A shy smile graced Kitty's features as she distanced herself just enough to look Rogue in the eye.

"I'm like...totally glad your back."

"Good ta be back." The two girls shared identical grins before a knock on the door captured the two's attention.

"Hey...Rogue?" A soft voice belonging to Jubilee called from behind the door.

"Doors open sugah." Rogue called as she and Kitty both did a quick check to make sure any last tears or uneasiness was gone. They heard the door click open as the girl with the yellow trench coat stepped in. Her eyes met Kitty's before trailing to Rogue's.

"So it's true...you really came back." It wasn't a question. Rogue semi wondered how many other reunions would be like this.

"Neva said I was gone fo good." Jubilee smiled before taking a step further into the room.

"Oh...well um I was sent by Mr. McCoy, he said you skipped a check up." Rogue wanted to laugh, leave it to the great Beast to never forget his student's health.

"Ah really don see wha all the big deal is. Ah feel fahn." Kitty snickered as she stood up from the bed.

"Oh...well he says it...well because of the cure. He wants to know that it hasn't reacted badly or anything." Jubilee seemed very uncomfortable discussing anything about the cure. Rogue nodded as she too stood up and began walking to the door.

"Thanks Sugah, guess I'll go pay the good doctor a visit." She made her way closer to the door but was stopped as the small hand belonging to Jubilee reached for Rogue's uncovered elbow. Rogue immediately prepared herself for the absorbing to begin, the feeling of Jubilee's mutant powers, memories, and life to be sucked right out of her. It never happened. Not even a slight tingling sensation. Rogue and Jubilee both locked eyes for a moment before Jubilee began smiling.

"I'm happy for you Rogue." She stated honestly before letting go of Rogue's arm with a sheepish expression. Rogue forced a smile, still reeling from the fact that she could indeed touch. Though it wasn't like it was news, she had taken the cure after all. Wasn't touch the point?

"Thanks sugah...it means a lot." Jubilee nodded before preparing to leave the room.

"Hey Kitty, might wanna hurry, Mr. LeBeau just got out of a very sweaty training session with Logan. If we hurry, we may get to see him while he's still topless." Rogue rolled her eyes as the two girls bolted of the room in quite the hurry in hopes to catch a glimpse of the half naked man-whore.

"Guess LeBeau would be the name of that french teacher." Rogue muttered before making her way towards Mutant High's own MedBay.

00000

Remy felt suddenly self conscience has he made his way towards his room. Would have worn his shirt if Logan hadn't sliced it up so bad. Guess next time he'd wear the uniform. He tilted his head to catch a few of the giggles directed his way. He loved this part the best about being a teacher in a school full of hormonal Mutant teens. He may get older, but the girls stayed just the same. He decided not to stop and flirt today. His pride refused to let him admit just how bad his body hurt from Logan's session.

"More like a beating." Remy muttered bitterly before reaching his room. He twisted the knob with ease before stepping in. He closed the door behind him wondering why his room seemed to be the most depressing one in the mansion. "Too much white, juss missin de padded walls." Remy muttered before laying down on his large king sized bed. Remy then pondered over the Danger room beating with a thoughtful expression. Usually he did very well against Logan, and was doing well at first. Then that Bobby kid came in saying something about detention he was supposed to serve with Logan. Logan had taken just one look at the kid before becoming...well scary. Remy shook his head wondering what that kid had done to let out the beast. After all, Remy didn't see nothing too wrong with the kid. He liked to flirt...a lot. Remy even considered giving the boy pointers if he brought up his french grade. Just a few hints on how to make sure you ended the night with the girl in your bed and not in her own and alone. As Remy always said, not sane t be sleepin alone.

Remy groaned as a wave of pain rose up his back just from the slight movement of him trying to roll on his side. He hated to admit it, but he just might need to go see good ol Hank McCoy.

00000000000

"So Ahm good to go?" Rogue asked as Mr. McCoy began jotting down a few notes.

"Almost Rogue, just got to take one more blood sample for safe measure." Rogue groaned, she hated needles. She seated herself on one of the small white cots as she watched the furry doctor leave to retrieve what he would need. Her fingers drummed lightly against her arms trying to fight the ever creeping nervousness. All these machines and bleached white walls reminded her of Cody. Not to mention how much it reeked of Hospital stench...without the death.

Rogue's head perked up as the two automatic doors slid open.

"Ya know Mr. McCoy, Maybeh ya juss don understand mah hate for needles." Rogue commented before stopping when she saw it was indeed not Hank McCoy walking through those doors. Instead she was greeted by a very fine, not to mention topless, french teacher smirking in her direction. "Ahm sorry." Rogue began quickly. "Thought yah might have been furball." Remy chuckled as he made his way to the empty cot next to hers.

"No, he tol me t come in here. Fillin out papers fo somethin." Rogue scowled

"The man takes his position all too seriously." Rogue mumbled back. Remy looked the girl over, she was pretty. Well, more then just pretty. He could tell that she had recently had a hair cut, but it was nice. Little light waves of auburn stopped at her shoulders, two unique white streaks in the front. Remy was curious about who colored this girl's hair to make it blend that good. She had a fair complection, and didn't need to hide behind this layers of makeup. It was her eyes that most intrigues him, emerald green. Even under the florescent lighting her eyes sparkled.

"Remy mus be gettin ol, thought I made it a point to meet all de young fille's in de school." Remy said with a smirk. His voice was low and husky. Rogue rolled her eyes before crossing her arms across her chest in an annoyed fashion. Remy stood up and took a few steps froward till he was right next to Rogue. He was a little shocked when she didn't bother looking his way. "And I must say chere, you one lovely petite." Whatever Remy was expecting it wasn't this. Rogue broke out in a fit of laugher. It was uncontrollable mocking laugher! The doors opened again this time bringing in Hank McCoy, his eyes reading the chart resting in his hands.

"You should be pleased to know that extra blood sample will not be necessary. Your free to go Rogue." Hank said with a smile as he looked up from his chart. A large sigh of relief escaped Rogue's lips as she quickly stood up and made her way to the door. Remy smiled, so this was the Rogue.

000000000000

Soooooooo, wacha think?

Leave a review:)


	3. Bobby

Well I'm back again, wishing my internet liked me better so I could get this stuff out quicker. I kind of don't have a permanent home right now so my internet is based on wherever I find myself staying for the night.

Well I don't own X-men, or these characters and if you honestly believe so then I'm going to tell you right now, school has done you no good.

Now without further ado, a little thanks to the reviews.

PyroWhore- Glad to see I got you hooked, so I hope I don't disappoint. :)

caedhe- Rogue's parents will be sort of revealed more and more as the story goes on. I have to agree with you though on the old school X-men cartoons. I myself remember waking up for Sat. Morning cartoons awaiting it's noon spot on fox 5, lol. I have every episode downloaded onto my computer:)

HondaAhiya- :) thank you and if the pace starts to get fucked up don't be afraid to let me know. My pace sometimes can tend to get rushed.

LeenamoradadeROGUE- lol, I always try to work on ending phrases, gotta keep people at least semi- interested, lol.

Lovestoread- yeah, I have always seen Rogue and Wolvie with some sort of bond, and I don't think one could go wrong with two friends like Kitty and Jubilee:)

LynLin- I try not to focus on the accents too much, sorry if things get confusing, I'll try to work on it for ya:)

rubic-cube- aww, but the naughtiness of the student teacher thing is all the more fun, lol. Thanks for the review:)

Lady of the Dark Night- Well I hope I'm still doing good, let me know wacha think:) thanks for the reiew

nikko-fry- I could never let Rogue be shy, she's too much of a fiery southern belle for that:) thanks for the review:)

Piper of Locksley- I think every Romy fic deserves a sigh, lol. Thanks for the review:)

Alright enough of me, MORE ROMY:)

00

Rogue had never been so nervous. She looked herself over once more in the mirror, her school books placed in a black back draped over her shoulder. She ran her right hand through her hair almost wanting to rip it out in the process. There would be no avoiding him today...she would have to speak to Bobby.

"Like Rogue, if we don't hurry we'll miss breakfast!" Kitty whined from behind the door. Rogue couldn't help but smile. She had never been too close with the girl before but now...She couldn't imagine not having Kitty as a friend. Not after last night. Kitty had stopped by once again with two large bowls of chocolate ice-cream. She even put sliced bananas and a handful of cherries to go on top. Never before had Rogue felt like someone really _got_ her. She looked herself over one last time in the mirror before retreating to the door. She opened it revealing not only Kitty, but Jubilee.

"About time." Jubilee joked with a smile.

"Sorry...guess ahm a bit nervous." Rogue admitted with a sheepish smile of her own.

"Oh girl, you got us right next to ya, nothing to be nervous of." Kitty reassured her with a little too much cheerfulness for one girl to have so early in the morning. The three made light conversation as they made their way to breakfast. Mostly it was Jubilee and Kitty talking and Rogue trying her best to keep up with the two fast paced teens. In the three minutes it took to get from Rogue's room to the dining area the two had discussed everything from the difficulty of each class to the different eye candy to help distract you from the difficulty of the classes. Rogue couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried. Even with the nervousness of seeing Bobby again, she couldn't help but be thankful she had these two beside her.

She was even more thankful to find the dining area almost empty, save Logan and some new kid. Rogue vaguely remember Jubilee telling her with a dreamy sigh that his name was Warren. One of the better eye candies. And Rogue had to admit, he was soft on the eyes. If only she could figure out where she had seen him before.

"Oh Warren!" Jubilee called out. "Meet Rogue, Rogue, this is Warren." Warren blushed a little under Jubilee's gaze before walking over to shake Rogue's gloved hand. Kitty noticed the gloves but didn't ask, who was she to talk about getting over old habits. Rogue excepted his hand with a smile before pulling it back a little quicker then intended. It was his father that made the cure...it was his father that watched with sick pleasure as the needle entered her skin. She remembered how his eyes...Warren's eyes, had watched her with twisted satisfaction as she tried to struggle against the restraints while she began having second thoughts. But she could not hate the man...she had come for the cure by her own choice, a choice that Rogue still told herself was for the best.

But Warren looked nothing like the his Mutant hating father. She watched as his baby blue eyes looked towards the ground almost sadly, his blonde hair framing his fair complexion giving him the innocent look of an Angel. Rogue didn't believe in Angels, but if she had to guess what one would look like, Warren would be it.

Rogue felt Kitty's pull as she was led to the table to fix her own breakfast. Her stomach growled loudly to remind her she had indeed not eaten in close to two days. Rogue heard the rough folding of Logan's paper telling her that he had already sensed the lack of food in her system, a rough folding demanding her to eat without words.

"This smells great." Rogue said softly before piling food on her own plate.

"Well like, duh! Why do you think I was in such a hurry to get here." Kitty replied as she made her own plate. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Kitty was glad to see the genuine smile on her friend's face. She tried to remember if Rogue smiled like this before she got the cure. As much as Kitty hated the idea of the cure, she had to admit that with Rogue...maybe it was for the best. Logan watched as Rogue took quick hungry bites out of her food , his eyes glancing just over his paper. He couldn't describe the wave of relief that washed over him just by watching her eat. Just watching her period made him want to smile and hug her close. He regretted not saying more to her when she had arrived, but was filled with an almost fatherly pride to know that it wasn't needed. They understood each other, two loners without any real attachment to anyone really. But to know she was safe and smiling...he would do anything to see that girl smile.

"What smells so good Petits?" The voice of a Cajun asked from the doorway. Kitty and Jubilee both looked up at the French teacher excitedly. Gambit's eyes settled on Rogue and a seductive smile graced his features. Rogue didn't even glance his way as she continued to devour her plate of chocolate chipped pancakes. She didn't quite know why, but the new teacher annoyed her.

"Oh, Mr. Lebeau, would you like me to make you a plate, the pancakes are like, totally to die for." Kitty replied quickly, her eyes looking over her teacher's body approvingly.

"I'm sure _Mr. Lebeau_ know how to make his own plate!" Logan replied roughly, his paper still held up in front of his face. A light blush touched Kitty's cheeks as she turned her attention to her food. A blush that did not go unnoticed by Gambit as he walked towards the table to start making his own plate.

"No need fo da temperament Wolvie, de Petite just trying T be polite." Gambit said smoothly causing a low growl to be heard from Logan. Rogue looked down at her now empty plate and then to her bag of books seated beside her chair. Logan saw her empty plate and finally folded his paper closed before setting it on the table next to his cup of coffee.

"Lets get going Rogue, me and you are supposed to be getting to the Danger room." Logan said as he stood up.

"Danger room? Don't I have classes?" Rogue asked quickly. She couldn't understand why she would be allowed to step foot near the Danger Room, she wasn't a Mutant anymore. Kitty and Jubilee both also looked surprised by this news.

"You'll be going to class late today."

"But...Mah powers?" Logan smirked as he picked up Rogue's small books and began heading towards the books.

"Never fought with your powers before, don't see why you would need them now." Logan replied with a small hint of pride before motioning for her to follow.

"But..."

"This isn't a request Rogue, not get your butt moving. You have things to be doing." Rogue did not argue this time. She quickly stood up, smiled at the two girls sitting with confusion at the large dining table, and began to follow the quick moving Wolverine to the one room she was sure she would never see again.

"This is like...no fair." Kitty commented right after Rogue left. "I mean, she like leaves for a few weeks, no school or anything to go to, and now she's back still not having to go to school." Jubilee laughed as she put a comforting hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Well ya know what they say, some girl's have all the luck."

0000

Ororo watched from the observation room at the scene below. Beside her was one of the newest teacher's who just arrived. One of her oldest and dearest friends Jean Paul Beaubier, other wise known as JP.

"So that's Rogue?" JP asked as he lazily stroked his chin. "Gambit mentioned briefly meeting her." Ororo sighed as she watched Logan fling Rogue into a wall, her body hitting it harshly..

"I wish Remy would learn that this is a school where he is teaching at, not some party to go pick up girls." JP smirked as Rogue successfully landed a kick on Logan's jaw.

"I do hope the same rule doesn't apply for picking up guys. Might have to pack my stuff back up and settle in elsewhere." If Ororo was who she was five years ago, she just might have laughed, but right now she had a school to run.

"I also wish you two would grow up." JP couldn't help but frown from Ororo's stern demeanor.

"Your too stressed." He pointed out as he backed up from the large glass window over looking the two below. Ororo delicately arched her left eyebrow before leaning her back against the glass frame.

"Should I not be?" JP shook his head no, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm not saying that there has been no need to be stressed. That is of course why I agreed to come to this school and teach. I just...both Remy and I worry about you." Ororo's features softened before turning her attention back to the fight below.

"Logan's pushing her too hard." She commented, her voice strained after weeks of pushing out pain in order to make everything run smoothly. JP shook his head as his eyes too gazed the fight.

"No...I think he's picking the right pace with her." He replied honestly. As if to confirm his words Rogue threw Logan's body into a pillar causing it to crack from the force.

000000000000000000

"Your slacking!" Logan yelled before flinging Rogue into the wall. A surge of pain rose up through her back but she dares not stay down.

"Ah don't know why you think ah have a chance...Ahm not a Mutant anymore!" Rogue yelled back as she made her way towards him. Logan shook his head before charging for her again. This time Rogue was able to escape his grasp.

"Rogue, you can't tell me for one second that you need special talents to know how to defend yourself! Or are you telling me that the cure made you weak!"

"Ah have always been weak!" Rogue replied before successfully landing a kick on Logan's jaw. Logan smirked, his right hand rubbing his wounded face.

"I don't know, that kick was pretty good." Rogue shook her head as she narrowly avoided getting knocked down by what would have been the 10th time that session. "Rogue, you and I both know you are more then able to protect yourself just how you are now!" Rogue didn't answer, she just continued to spar, her body aching from being tossed around all morning. Logan could see this argument was going nowhere, but he was not done pushing her. Nobody ever learned things the easy way, especially not people like him in Rogue. He gripped her arms, his hands squeezing on the still gloved part aggressively. "Or are you that willing to believe that Irene Adler didn't teach you better?" Logan asked, his voice barley rising above a whisper. Rogue's eyes narrowed tightly before getting out of his grasp and taking control of the situation.

"Don't ever utter her name again." Rogue replied angrily before throwing him into one of the pillars with more force then she had ever been known to give. She flinched when she noticed the damage caused to the Pillar as Logan's body slouched down. Instead of coming at her with another aggressive pounding, he was smiling.

"I told you Rogue, you got more strength then you give yourself credit for." He replied easily as he slowly stood up. Rogue didn't move, she didn't understand where that strength had even come from. "I think that's enough for now. You do have classes to be getting to after all." Logan said softly, his hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder. "And I'm sorry for mentioning...her." Rogue nodded, still unsure how Logan even knew.

"Does...does everyone know?" Rogue asked so softly Logan almost didn't catch it. Logan shook his head as the two made their way out.

"Did some digging after you left...didn't think it was my business to be spreading. You know what the gossip is like this in this place." Rogue chuckled at the truth of his statement. She glanced over to him before smiling.

"Thank ya sugah." She said softly. Logan looked confused.

"For what?" Rogue shook her shoulders as her eyes met the ceiling.

"Aint had no one to believe in me like you before...just wanted ta say thanks." Logan smiled before swinging an arm around her shoulder. No more words were needed, the silence said everything.

00000000000

Gambit leaned back lazily into his black leather chair, his black boots resting on his desk. He had the class doing reviews, he didn't think he could take too much of their pronunciation. To be blunt honest, it sucked. The door creaked open showing him a hint of white, but he already knew who it was. The door opened further revealing a very worn out looking Rogue. She wore the same elbow length gloves from earlier, but she had changed into a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a blue extra large T-shit, she always seemed to be covering herself up, hiding who she was. Not that he had that much luck finding out too much. The staff liked to remain silent about her and the students only shot him fearful looks. What was it this girl was hiding.

"Have a seat wherever, kids just be doin reviews" Gambit told her as he motioned for her to pick a seat where ever. She nodded slowly, she looked drained of energy. Logan must have really pushed her. He noticed as he eyes locked with the eyes of Bobby Drakes for a quick second before she rushed to take a seat in the back next to Jubilee and Kitty. Bobby looked confused before shrugging it off to continue to stare blankly at the book in front of him. Gambit chose not to comment on any of this, nor was he going to try and talk to the Petite about it. He knew the sadness that filled her eyes was a pain only she could make go away.

000000000

Raven rolled her eyes but did not argue against the ongoing lecture. Raven may have been a grown woman but she wouldn't dare show her anger towards the blind woman before her.

"Are you even listening?" Irene lashed out angrily. Raven sighed before sinking further into the couch. "You HAVE to warn her!"

"But what if she doesn't become effected like I was...maybe she won't have any problems." Irene's white eyes narrowed as she stood up.

"If you have any love for that child...you will go to her!"

"She will reject me Irene...she won't listen." Irene clutched her cane harshly before making her way towards the kitchen.

"For once Raven quit being so damn selfish and give her the mother she needs. We deserve all the hate in the world from the child, but we can not turn her away!" Raven gritted her teeth, her stubbornness getting in the way of any logical thought process.

"She deserted us Irene!" Irene paused outside the doorway to the kitchen but did not turn around. Raven didn't need to see the woman's face to know her expression.

"You and I both know that we pushed that child away a long time ago, what choice did we leave her but to leave."

000000000000000000

Rogue tried to make it seem as if she couldn't hear him calling her name as she hurried quickly out of class but damn it, guys always have to make things so damn difficult.

"Rogue, please wait!" Bobby called as he quickly caught up. Rogue took a deep breath as she felt his hand grip her arm. She jerked back almost immediately...what if he had touched her? Rogue cursed her thoughts...touch wasn't the problem anymore. "Rogue...what's wrong?" Bobby asked with confusion. She could hear the tenderness in his voice, and it broke her heart. No matter though...this had to be done.

"Bobby...I uh..." Bobby smiled his million dollar smile before going in for a hug. Rogue backed up quickly leaving Bobby with nothing to hold on to. He felt as if he had just been hit by a brick.

"Rogue...are you made at me? Did I do something?" Rogue regained her resolve as her watery eyes glanced down to the floor.

"Ah think the bettah question is...why do ya keep chasin me?" Bobby felt confusion and hurt consume him. What had he done to make her reject him like this?

"Rogue...did something happen? I mean...I thought things were supposed to be better now...I already know you got the cure...we can touch now." Rogue shook her head, her eyes locked to the floor.

"Touch...is it supposed to make things...ok?" Her mind raced with images of a midnight Ice-skating adventure.

"Well it certainly shouldn't hurt!" Bobby bit back defensively. Rogue finally gathered the courage to meet him in the eye, inside she was screaming.

"Bobby...this isn't working." Bobby couldn't explain how he was feeling, it was as if the walls were closing in all around him, suffocating him.

"Did you...did you meet someone when you left?" Bobby asked angrily. Rogue shook her head quickly, her eyes betraying her with tears.

"No Bobby...Ah just..."

"What do you want Rogue? Whatever it is...I'll give it to you. Just tell me what you want?"

"Ah Don't know what ah want!" Rogue bit back with a little more harshness then intended. She took a deep breath to control her emotions before continuing. "And until ah do know...I can't be with ya sugah." Bobby shook his head quickly as he began to back away. His eyes glared down at her full of a deep pain.

"First my parents...now you."

"Bobby..."

"No Rogue...I get it. I'm not good enough for my family, for those fucking prep schools, and now...now I'm not even good enough for you!"

"Bobby!" Rogue was close to sobbing now. She hadn't meant for it to end like this.

"You don't get anymore say...just...Damn it!" He yelled before turning around and running off into the crowded hall leaving Rogue to endure the cruel stares of clueless passerby's.

"Ahm sorry Bobby." Rogue whispered before gathering what little courage she had left and taking the first few steps of a new school year. This is how things had to be.

000000000000000

Gambit hadn't meant to spy, he was hoping to just get a few words in with JP before his next class started. But then he saw that Bobby kid chasen Rogue has if his life depended on it and...well thieves have a nasty habit of being overly curious about the people around them. He knew all about Bobby's unfortunate situation with his parents...how they disowned him. They told him that they couldn't bare to have a Mutant as a son. He knew about the prep schools before the institute, but he wasn't wealthy enough for their pockets and he was turned away. If there was one thing Remy LeBeau knew about, it was about being turned away.

And then there was this Rogue. He knew nothing about her yet her mere presence intrigued him. Why had touch been so important to them...and why did Rogue shield herself of it entirely. Remy...he thrived on touch. The touch of a woman as he caressed her cheek, pulling her close so he could be in her...and then move on to better and softer things. He broke hearts, he spilled tears, and yet he thrived on that contact. How could one girl disconnect herself so much to the point of mere touch.

He watched as she bravely lifted her shoulders and continued to make her way through the hall. She ignored the different stares directed her way with whatever pride she could muster. She was moving on and she was doing it alone. Remy knew the pain of being alone, it wasn't fun but it was one he carried. It was no longer a choice for him. He made a silent wish for Rogue that moment...that she get rid of that loneliness because one day it would be too late and she would end up just like him...alone.

000

love it, hate it, don't know? Drop me a review please:) and thanks so much more taking the time to read this, I will try to hurry with the next.


	4. Stalker french teachers

Well I know that everyone is really going to hate me now. Not only did I take forever to update, but it's not even a long enough chapter! For this, I am sorry. I have been really busy lately but what I can offer in my defense is this, I did introduce a few new characters (All of which I DO NOT own.) But enough about all that, you just want to read it, so let me say my thanks and you continue on with your business:)

00

PyroWhore- I was tempted to make Remy a strait off asshole, changed my mind last minute and gave him some sort of emotion, but im glad you like the concern:)

qucciluverkiss- I'm glad you like Irene getting involved, but as a comic book lover, I feel its only right to bring her along for the ride. Thanks for the review:)

nikko-fry - oh don't worry, I wouldn't make it that easy for Rogue and Remy:)

lovestoread- Thank you:):):) I try to bring out each character as best I can, but I must admit that I do get lazy sometimes. I'm glad im doing good so far though.

A proud geekfreak- thank you:)

fireangel621- thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter:)

000000

The bell rang loudly throughout the school signaling the end of classes for the week. It was music to Rogue's ears. She could deal with the angry whispers behind her back, she could even deal with the unusual heavy amounts of homework given only to her so she could catch up. What she couldn't deal with was Bobby ignoring her. He had after all been her first friend at Mutant High. It was hard enough to make friends when her skin was capable of killing just from the slightest touch. She silently reminded herself that she no longer possessed the poison. Still, Rogue knew it was hypocritical to feel this way. She had ignored him first after arriving back at the institute. She forced herself to not shake her head with frustration as she made her way to her room. She had other things to worry about, such as a new roommate that would be arriving that evening. Rogue had hoped she would be roomed with Kitty now that there were much more students arriving of late, but Kitty had been moved to share a room with Jubilee leaving Rogue a little saddened by this.

The walls echoed with laugher from different students, old and new. Classes had been brutal this week on everyone, not including the strenuous Danger Room sessions with Logan. Only Rogue was doing things one on one. At least the weekend brought a time for relaxation and peace. Then again, how much peace could one get in a school full of moody teenagers with Mutant powers. Rogue stopped before her door, a thoughtful expression etched on her face. She couldn't help but wander why Storm would room one of the new students with her. As far as Rogue was concerned, she became a traitor to Mutants everywhere after she got the cure. She wasn't exactly the most inspirational student to share a room with.

"Petite, ya didn't have to wait for lil ol moi to go in ya room. Remy would've known ta go in all on his own chere."Rogue didn't bother turning around. It didn't take a rocket scientist to recognize the Cajun voice belonging to none other then Remy LeBeau. Behind her, Remy leaned his back lazily against the opposite wall. A cool smirk was plastered on his face. Rogue took a deep breath before turning around.

"Don't ya got someone else to annoy swamp rat?" Remy tsk'd before propping himself up to full height. Rogue couldn't help but feel short beneath his towering height.

"Pet names already Petite? Remy didn't know ye cared dat much." Rogue let out a humorous chuckle before opening her door.

"Ah don't." She called back before stepping into her room and slamming the door shut loudly behind her. Remy couldn't help but let out a little chuckle himself. He hadn't really spoken to Rogue too much before, though he'd be lying if he said that she never crossed his mind. Remy had always felt a pull to the ladies, especially to one with such a seductive mystery behind her. He couldn't dwell on the Rogue at the moment though, word was that a cute new doctor arrived just the day before, it would be rude of Remy to forget his manners and not at least say hello to the new fille.

00000000

Bobby grabbed the pool stick off the shelf, enjoying the rare silence that enveloped the rec room. Most of the students had gone out to catch a movie or hang out at the mall. Bobby had been asked to join, he felt too bitter to join. He had wanted to say more to her, even now...he just wanted to know why. Bobby was used to rejection, he was just unusually good at blowing it off. But Rogue...he had felt a pull to her the first moment he saw her. Why couldn't he for once just be good enough?

"You can't stay mad at her forever." Bobby turned around to see Storm standing in the doorway.

"I can't?" Bobby asked mockingly. Ororo smiled gently before standing aside to introduce a face he hadn't met yet.

"This is Lorna Danes, I hope you can set aside your anger to at least give her a decent tour. She has just arrived and I was hoping that you could provide for her a friendly face." Bobby looked the girl over. Tall, slender, great boobs. But what really caught his eye was her green hair, though he knew it had to be dyed. Still...it fit her. She had to be his age, and her nervousness radiated off of her and filled the room. Bobby knew it would be unfair to let his frustrations out on her. Not when she had such sparkling green eyes.

"Yeah...no problem."

00000

"Remy, Remy LeBeau." The X-man known as Gambit introduced, his usual cocky grin plastered on. "And I must confess chere, you be too good looking to be a nurse." The brunette giggled as Remy kissed her hand.

"Annie Ghazikanian, and I accept your compliment." She replied with a shy smile of her own. Remy couldn't help but appreciate her long slender legs, almond shaped eyes, and breasts that were well...perfect. "But I'm here really just to help out Dr. McCoy, we're old friends." Remy let out a dramatic sigh before backing up.

"Alas, ah shoulda known you were here for someone else. Too pretty for a guy like me." Annie giggled before backing up.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Hanks just a really good friend." Remy's features brightened up, his face bringing back his cool smirk.

"Then ya wouldn be opposed to dinner?" Annie giggled before shaking her head.

"Don't date co-workers, but I wouldn't be opposed to a friendly chat over coffee." Remy retook her hand before placing another kiss.

"For you chere, anything."

0000000000000000

Ororo raced to her office to deal with another matter at hand. The newest addition to the staff, one who Ororo was less then pleased about having. A blonde ice-queen by the name of Emma Frost. Ororo would not deny the woman of her skills as a teacher, but to be blunt...Emma could be a real bitch. Ororo opened her door to see that unfortunately, Ms. Frost was already there. She was tapping her foot impatiently with what Ororo could only assume was a frown plastered onto her perfect features.

"Are you always this late or do you just save this for me?" Ororo ignored the remark as she made her way over to her own chair.

"I thank you for your patience, I had to arrange a tour guide for one of our new students. I have one more in thirty minutes so I'm sure you'll understand me saying that I do want to make this quick." Emma nodded before finally turning around.

"I can't say that I have always agreed with Xavier's teaching methods, but it is good to know that my opinion is at last welcome around here." Ororo had to force herself to not roll her eyes.

"It is not your opinions that I care for. But you do make an excellent teacher and I can't deny that. Your beliefs however are a different matter."

"Well then, I guess there really isn't much to discuss." Ororo opened one of her desk drawers to pull out the lesson plan Ms. Frost would be needing.

"I guess not." If Emma was put off she didn't show it. Her cool demeanor remained the same.

"I do however have...just one more thing." Emma said as she grabbed the papers Ororo had just pulled out.

"About the student you are having transferred here?" Emma nodded.

"His name is Alex Summers, you may remember him as Scott's younger brother." Ororo tried to hide the pang of sadness that hit her after hearing Scott's name.

"I wasn't aware that Alex ever wished to return here." Emma smirked before making her way to the door.

"I guess little Alex just wanted to see how his brother's _so called family_ could live with themselves after letting Scott die. But it appears that you all are doing just fine." Ororo didn't get the chance to respond before the door was shut coldly behind the bitch that was Emma Frost.

000000000

Warren Worthington the 3rd sat out on the front doorsteps of the institute. The soft breeze that would occasionally glide by relaxed him as he watched the setting sun. He wasn't sure what to make of his new home quite yet. It was an odd feeling to be around peers his own age after a long life of private tutors and a limited staff to be around. His father had never been one to show much of an interest in his son's life until of course, the Angel got his wings. His father dedicated much of his effort into making sure the world never knew that his young heir was a Mutant. But here...it was ok to be a Mutant, and most of all to be proud of it. Warren had shared many talks with Ororo Munroe over the responsibilities and gifts a Mutant held, and Warren found much respect in the wisdom behind her words. His father had been ignorant, Warren understood that now, his only question now was for himself. How could he adjust to a life like this, to be so open with oneself, after so many years of shutting himself back.

Warren watched as the Institute's large gates opened to allow a sleek black limo access to get in. He hadn't been aware of any new arrivals for the night, he had thought the green haired girl had been it for the night. He knew that wasn't the case when Ororo came rushing out the front doors of the institute.

"Warren, please stand, we have a new addition." It wasn't a demanding request, but in Ororo's frenzy after dealing with Ms. Frost it could easily be perceived as one.

"Of course Ms. Munroe." Ororo smiled thankfully at the blonde beside her before directing her attention to the Limo that had just pulled to a stop before them. The driver, reminding Warren a bit of Alfred from a few of his batman comics, stepped out . He walked around the limo to the passenger's door and opened it. What stepped out of the Limo was what Warren could only describe as a vision from God. Dark purple hair that almost looked black hung over her shoulders ending just below, what Warren saw as, full perky breasts waiting to be tasted. Dark brown eyes stared at him cooly from the distance making Warren feel suddenly self conscious. Her demeanor demanded respect and intolerance to ignorance. If Warren had to guess, the women before him was strong willed and powerful who did not take anything lightly. He barely registered Ororo introduce him to the newest addition to Xavier's, Ms. Betsy Braddock.

0000000000000000000000000000

Lorna giggled softly at another one of Bobby's endless corny jokes. She found his whole persona refreshing. He was welcoming for sure, knowing the right words to keep Lorna from feeling lost or out of place. He hadn't once even looked like he was going to ask about her abnormal green hair, something most people did within the first five minutes of meeting her. She found it odd how much she wished the tour wouldn't end, but as they made their way up to the girl's floor she was stuck with the awful truth of life. All good things must come to an end.

"So, which one of these doors belong to you?" Bobby asked with a warm smile, one that Lorna couldn't help but return. They reached the final step on the stairs and were welcomed to a long narrow hallway lined with numbered doors.

"Lucky 13, though I don't know how far it is into the hall." If she was watching him, she would have noticed how his eyes clouded over, or how the smile fled from his face.

"Oh," was all he could force out before leading her the rest of the way in silence. 13 was only halfway down the hall, taking less then a minute to get to. Lorna wished those seconds could stretch on for hours, anything to keep Bobby near.

"So um...thanks, you know...for the tour." Lorna said with a shy smile. She glanced up at him awkwardly only to find a blank expression.

"Yeah, sure...homework though, so I really should get going." Lorna nodded her head slowly trying not to let her disappointment show.

"Um...okay, I guess I'll see you around?" God Lorna hoped she would, though confused by his sudden change in behavior.

"Uh, yeah...sure, see ya." Bobby forced a quick smile before retreating back to the staircase. Lorna frowned when she saw that he didn't even look back.

"Lucky 13." she muttered bitterly before pulling a streak of hair behind her ear. She stood dumbfounded before her door, confusion now etched on her features. She reached for the door wishing to get out of this hallway and into her bed. She hoped her new roommate wouldn't mind if she decided to get some sleep. Lorna opened the door revealing blue painted walls and a room half empty for her, the other half cluttered and full of life. However her roommate was not there. Lorna closed the door behind her and walked over to her new bed, sleep however did not come that easy for her that night.

000000000000000

Rogue opened her eyes just in time to feel a cold chill running along her neck. She had a nasty habit of falling asleep on the roof, she had really hoped not to on this night. The stars had a manipulating effect on her, and it wasn't long after they had come out that Rogue's watchful eyes had closed leaving her to rest in a peaceful slumber. By the position of the moon Rogue could only assume it was a little past midnight. It wasn't until the thick cloud of cigarette smoke trailed before her eyes that Rogue realized she was not alone.

"Welcome to da land of the living Chere."

"Isn't stalkin ya students a bit low Mr. LeBeau." She spat his name out as if it were poison causing a soft chuckle to escape his lips. Rogue allowed herself to turn around just in time to see him taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Truth be told Chere, didn't know ye were here till ah got here. Remy just thought ye wouldn't mind if ah let ya sleep." Rogue rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing a lot when around her annoying French Teacher.

"Well ah should go now." Rogue replied before a quick yawn escaped her lips as if to emphasize her point. Remy tsk'd loudly, just another trait of his Rogue found utterly annoying.

"But ye only just awoke! No time ta play?" Remy asked seductively. Rogue shot him a cold glare before retreating to the edge of the roof.

"Mr. LeBeau, please try an remember ah am your student."

"So ya want me ta spank ya with a ruler?" If looks could kill, Remy new that he would already be dead. But still, he found when around Rogue, he couldn't resist.

"Goodnight Mr. LeBeau." Her words were cold and short. It angered Rogue to find that Remy was still grinning.

"Sweet dreams Petite."

000000000000

I know it was short, and I am sorry, but I do have some sort of treat for you. I would like you to think of any line you want, could be serious, could be absurd, it could be whatever you want, it just has to be a line that you want one of the characters to say. Leave it in the review and for the next chapter I will make sure that line is worked in, so don't be afraid to get creative with it.

:) Riauna


	5. wake up call

1

Disclaimer: No birds were harmed in the making of this chapter...

Alright, I lied...I did have turkey for dinner...sue me.

Quotes used:

"Feelings aren't stupid, they just make you feel stupid." Cloud97

"If you don't take those gloves off ahm gonna do it for you." BrOKeN dArK ANgeL

0

So I know my update times are getting worse, for anyone who doesn't know my sister smashed my laptop...so im computerless. However, I am also resourceful so yay for that. So please allow me to make my thank you's and we shall begin.

0

Cloud97- thank you for the quote, and im sorry for the slow update, I hope this adds to a merry christmas.:)

Pyro Whore- trust me, a danger room scene will happen, just gotta figure out when.

Nikko-fry- I hope you enjoy, sorry for the slow update.

Lovestoread- I think you'll enjoy Rogue's roomie.

A proud geekfreak- many thanks. I like Remy, I get to let out my inner perve:)

BrOKeN dArK AngeL- I agree, Bobby is a prat. Thanks for the quote and I hope you enjoy

Jacobsbooo- well, not Xaiver...but thats cause I don't wanna write smutty wheelchair sex scenes:)

Lady of the Dark Night- Thank you:)

0

A silent curse escaped Lorna's lips as she found herself waking up to the fresh morning sun. She hated the mornings, especially on a morning that she didn't need to be up for anything. She cautiously opened one eye only to immediately shut it. As if the morning sun wasn't enough it appeared that a pair of birds were squawking loudly out on the balcony. A stream of bitter curses directed her attention to the other person in the room.

"Ah swear, if those birds don't quit chirpin then ah'll just give em somethin ta chirp about!" Lorna once again forced her left eye open, her hand kept close to offer any needed shade. It was difficult to make out her roommate's appearance from her viewpoint. All Lorna could see was a small figured lump buried within a mass of blankets. Lorna debated with herself on wether or not she should make her presence known. The two never got to introductions the night before. Curiosity got the better of her as she found herself forcing her body to sit up.

"I uh...take it your not a morning person..." Lorna commented lamely. A loud groan answered any questions about that as her roommate cautiously began poking her head out from under the covers. Lorna couldn't make out her roommate's face, just a strand of white hair. "Well um...I'm Lorna...I got here yesterday." It took a moment for her roommate to respond, and for a moment Lorna vaguely wondered if the girl had died.

"Ahm Rogue." The girl muttered before letting out a yawn. "Ahm about ta kill those birds." Lorna felt the same way as she listened to the ongoing chirping going on just outside the door.

"I feel the same way. I could probably be asleep right now if it weren't for those annoying birds. But what are we going to do...shoot em?" Rogue seemed to spring from her cocoon of protective blankets with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Ah do got a B.B. Gun...and this room does have a balcony..."

0

"Remy didn't sign up fo dis gig ta be waken up dis early on a Saturday mornin." The institute's French teacher muttered while following Logan across school grounds.

"Listen bub, you told Ororo you would check out the security system so quit complaining and keep up." Remy crossed his arms over his chest while letting out a "huff" reminding Logan strongly of a five-year-old child.

"What be wit did "Bub" shit, honestly now. And oui, Remy did tell Stormy he check things out, but Remy didn't go agreeing ta any seven am shit on a Saturday." To emphasize how early Remy felt it was, he let out any annoyingly loud yawn while stretching his arms above his head. Logan snorted softly before a loud "Pop!" caught both men's attention. Logan and Remy both looked up to hear a loud fit of laugher followed by more frequent pops. The noise was coming from one of the balconies on the girl's wing. Logan wasn't surprised to see Rogue standing atop a railing firing like a mad woman at several near by birds. Standing next to Rogue was one of the new students Logan knew as Lorna Dane. She seemed just as pleased as Rogue to have the birds being fired at mercilessly.

"Should we stop em?" Remy asked, his eyes glued on Rogue's face.

"Better the birds then us bub, now let's go. We have work to do." Remy groaned before stuffing his hands into his trenchcoat pockets.

"Always with the bub, Remy think dis word be gettin old homme."

0

"Should we be doing this?" Lorna asked nervously as Rogue continued to shoot.

"If anyone asks then we are simply practicing our aim. What betta way then ta shoot at small moving objects such as birds." Lorna couldn't help but laugh at her roommate's logic.

"Well in that case your probably aiming too high." Rogue paused a moment before making her aim a little higher. She let out a satisfied smirk as one of her plastic bullets hit one of the annoying shits.

"Thank ya sugah, wanna try yourself?"

"No thanks, you look like your having more fun with this then I would anyway." Rogue shrugged her shoulders before taking aim once again.

"Suit ya-self sugah." Another stream of shots were fired causing the last of the remaining birds to flee. Rogue stood disappointed for a moment before hopping off the railing and onto the balcony. "Well ahm awake, how bout we get ourselves some grub before the place gets crowded." As much as Lorna just wanted to go back to sleep, she knew well enough that it would be impossible at this point. Her stomach made it's own opinion known on the matter with a loud growl earning a grin from Rogue.

"Well...I guess food wouldn't be a bad idea." The two girls walked back into the room before quickly changing into something more suitable then Pjs to wear downstairs.

0

Warren let his wings spread wide before soaring towards the sky. The morning air felt refreshing against his face as he continued his morning ritual. Higher and higher he flew causing the school to become nothing more then a tiny speck. After a whole night of debating what to do about Betsy Braddock he had come to the conclusion that he desperately needed help. Warren never had a girlfriend before, or even tried for one at that. His mutation had always prevented him from being allowed around others. Warren didn't want to make a wrong move, not if he could help it anyway. His thoughts drifted to the resident playboy himself, Remy LeBeau. If anyone could give him the right advice, Remy would.

Flying in a loop, Warren thought about his encounter with Betsy the night before. He gathered that she was very self confident, not the type to ever take no for an answer. She knew she was hot and if she was going to flaunt it then by god, noone was going to tell her no. This only made Warren more nervous about making a move. Betsy wasn't the type to get rejected, you did. The sun slowly began to make its way higher through the trees. Warren knew he would eventually have to go back to his new home. Though, where yesterday he would have been hesitant, he found today he was almost giddy. A curious feeling to say the least, and it all stemmed from one Betsy Braddock. As Warren began to head back towards the institute he was pleased to see the young thief was already up. Warren would now just have to wait for Remy to be alone.

0

"Like, oh my god!" A loud voice squealed from near by. Rogue turned around to see Kitty running towards her with Jubilee's hand trapped in her own. "Have you like, heard the news?" Rogue smirked before shaking her head no. "Scott's younger brother will be attending school here. Can you believe that? I didn't even know Scott had any siblings." Rogue's smirk vanished at the mention of Scott.

"Who's Scott?" Lorna asked curiously. It was odd hearing about people you never met, made one feel like they were missing the bigger picture. Kitty glanced towards Lorna as if seeing her for the first time. Her face instantly sobered.

"He was a teacher here..." Lorna could tell from the matching expressions of grief it would do no good to press the issue.

"So when...when is he getting here?" Rogue asked, her voice quieter then it had been much earlier.

"I don't know, I just heard Bobby talking about it with Piotr." Rogue nodded as the group continued their trek for some foods.

"So I have to ask, what in the world are you doing up this early?" Jubilee asked Rogue jokingly. She didn't fail to notice how Rogue still kept herself covered up.

"Birds." both Lorna and Rogue muttered at the same time earning laugher from Kitty and Jubilee.

"Well good morning ladies." greeted Ororo followed closely by JP.

"Morning." They all replied in unison. Just then Lorna caught Bobby's eye as he hurried past the group. She was disappointed to find he didn't even greet her. Rogue glanced over to see the pained expression.

"What's wrong sugah?"

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing...just...is it normal for Bobby to be nice one minute and cold the next?"

"Bobby?" Kitty asked, her eyes spotting the teen.

"Well yeah...he was really sweet last night when he gave me the grand tour of the place...but as soon as I told him which door was mine he just...freaked." A look of understanding passed through the group leaving Rogue feeling guilty all over again.

"Kitty...can ya explain the situation for meh...ahm gonna see if ah can talk sense into this boy." Kitty nodded flashing Rogue a sympathetic smile.

"Like...totally. You just go do you." Rogue smiled in thanks before leaving Kitty to explain the details.

0

"Hey Gambit! Can I talk to you?" Warren asked as he fought to catch up with the thief. Remy turned around before smiling at one of the more shy students.

"Sure, what ye be needen?" Warren glanced around nervously, his eyes landing on Betsy who had just made her way downstairs. Remy followed his gaze before understanding dawned on him.

"Maybe we talk somewhere more private, non?" Warren smiled thankfully before nodding his head yes.

0

"Bobby...can ah talk to ya sugah?" Rogue asked now that Bobby wasn't surrounded by a mass of people. Bobby didn't answer, he wouldn't even look at Rogue. "Bobby...please...just talk to meh ok." A moment of silence passed feeling too much like an eternity before Bobby turned around.

"I thought you did your talking, didn't think there was anything more to discuss." Rogue fought the urge to just run away.

"Ah did...and ah understand ya mad sugah...and that's ok. Be mad, but don't take it out on others."

"I'm not..."

"Yes ya are sugah." Rogue said quickly before Bobby could continue. "Ya got poor Lorna thinkin she did somethin wrong."

"Lorna?" Bobby asked with confusion. "Why would she think that?" Rogue resisted a new urge to roll her eyes. Bobby could be so thick sometimes.

"Well...did ya even greet her today?"

"Well..."

"And last night...when she told ya what room she had..." Bobby felt guilty as he thought about what Rogue was saying. He wasn't even sure how he should respond.

"Is...is she ok." Rogue smiled before nodding.

"Yeah...ah think she likes ya..."

"At least someone does." Rogue had to admit, that kind of stung. She found herself watching him silently for a moment, she couldn't believe she was trying to have this talk with her ex.

"Bobby...ahm not saying don't be upset...but sugah...don't let how you feel about me effect how you interact with others." Rogue turned to leave. It was Bobby's choice on wether or not to listen.

"We're really over...aren't we..." It wasn't a question...but a realization.

"Yeah Bobby...we are." Bobby chuckled softly, his eyes staring off into space.

"Feelings are stupid." Rogue found herself chuckling, her own eyes filling with tears. Tears of what, Rogue did not know.

Oh Bobby, feelings aren't stupid...they just make ya feel stupid."

0

Ye got ta show her who be in charge...don't let her tell ye no." Remy instructed before taking a bite out of his bagel.

"And am I in charge?" Warren asked with confusion.

"Hell no!" Remy replied back with laugher. "Ye like da fille too much homme, ye lost any control da moment ye laid eyes on her."

Then how can I...be in charge." Remy's laugher died down as he slung his arm over Warren's shoulders.

"The fille don't know who in control, let her think ye are homme." Warren grinned before nodding his head. Remy's eyes caught sight of his favorite fille in this whole place, Rogue. "Well I bid ye farewell, ah do have classes to teach and all." Warren watched Remy hurry off with confusion, there weren't any classes on Saturdays.

0

Rogue felt as though she and Bobby had finally had some closure. It was a good feeling to say the least. When she made her way to the other girls she had found herself politely denying an outing of shopping claiming she has practice with Logan later. Truth was...Rogue was scared. Sure...she was cured but there were too many what if's for Rogue to handle. What if the cure didn't truly work, what if she cause more damage from not knowing...what if there was another Cody. She made her way to the danger room without even realizing why. She almost laughed at how much she was becoming like Logan.

She put in the password without really thinking and with a satisfied smirk, the doors opened for her. She walked in while stripping out of the black hoodie she had thrown on earlier. She was left in black sweats and white t-shirt, gloves covered her hands up to her elbows. She froze as she looked helplessly down at her gloves.

If ye don't take dose gloves off ahm gonna do it fo ye," Rogue turned around to find an annoying Cajun leaning casually against the doorway. Rogue looked back down to her gloved hands, would she always feel so trapped? "Ye ok chere?" Remy asked after not receiving the sharp blade of Rogue's tongue.

"Huh, oh yeah...sure." Rogue replied quickly before walking deeper into the danger room.

"Chere?" Remy questioned quickly. Rogue didn't respond, her head started to swim as she tried to reach out for something, anything really, to get support. Remy rushed over making sure to catch onto her before she could fall. Rogue glanced up at him before quickly pushing herself away.

"Don't eva touch me." Rogue demanded angrily, she was hugging herself with her arms.

"Chere?" He was almost tempted to ask if there was medication she should be taking.

"Hey Stripes, you got a phone call." A new voice announced from where Remy had just been. Rogue looked over to see Logan walking towards the two. Rogue straitened herself quickly before walking towards the older man.

"Well who is it sugah?"

"Someone named Cody...he's calling from Mississippi, do you know him?"


End file.
